


Dinner Party

by Oasis_Summers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dinner Party, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis_Summers/pseuds/Oasis_Summers
Summary: Soldier 76 seems to have you right where he wants you...





	Dinner Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo I hope u like this Soldier trash I don't particularly but hey ho, I'm really depressed and I hate everything BUT HEY! Life is really good. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this piece of crap, pls tell me if you want any uhhhhhh requests, like Hanzo or a Reaper or even Junkrat my dudes love ya

Man were you bored. 

Overwatch dinner parties weren't the best, and they mostly consisted of everybody talking about heroic feats of strength over each other. It was rude to have your elbows on the table but without holding your head up you were about to fall asleep. 

... Until you felt a harsh kick on your leg. Your head snapped up, narrowing your eyes at the culprit. Soldier 76, of course. You could almost feel the disappointed gaze he was casting you. The man didn't leave anywhere without his visor except for today, his strong blue eyes were some of the prettiest you'd seen. He was so annoying though, you were the youngest here since D.va and Lúcio were in Brazil for some reason. Despite your age, you had been in quite a few life or death situations and you heralded yourself as a mediocre hero. But you weren't here to boast, you just wanted the food. 

"... And I said to him, try the back next time!" Reinhardt finished his joke with a loud bellowing laugh and everybody joined in, he had an infectious laugh. 

"That's like the one time the super soldier programme went wrong, and this one guy had a really large arm and a tiny skinny one. Now that was funny." Soldier 76 chuckled beside you, it was quite a foreign sight, him being happy and actually having something to drink. He suited a smile quite a bit, you stared up at him beside you, a small smile on your face. 

"Is there something on my face...?" His deep voice snapped you out of whatever trance he had you in. 

"Oh what? Nooo, there's nothing. I was just- I was just staring." Luckily the whole table and room had dispersed into mindless loud chatter. Nobody could point out your reddening cheeks except for 76. 

"You should really learn to focus on what's going on around you instead of staring at the man beside you." He pulled his face away from your ear, and despite your effort your teeth embedded themselves into your bottom lip. You stand up, pushing the chair away in one swift movement.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom!" 

You didn't want to run but you really wanted to run. Instead a small skip was your next best thing. You needed to wash your face, that man makes you act strangely - and the worst part is he knows he does. 

You leant against the sinks, looking at yourself in the mirror. Despite your inner thoughts telling you that 76 was trouble and you'd get reprimanded to fuck for acting off of fantasies, your reflection portrayed somebody that just wants to have fun. She even had a change in clothes, sexy and sophisticated. Ruby red lips ready to destroy any man that walked near her. Maybe Soldier 76 was her next target? You didn't have time to ask, two large hands gripped your hips. 

You couldn't help the moan that surpassed your lips as his thigh came between your legs. 

"Tell me baby, what do you think about the most?" His gruff voice rumbled through your body.

"Bending over and letting you take me from behind." You got straight to the point wiggling your hips so your core rubbed against his clothed thigh. 

"Straight to the point, I like it." He growled into your ear, teeth embedding into the soft flesh of your neck. 

"What if," you moan, hands tightening around the edges of the sink counter. "What if someone comes in?" Soldier's chuckle ran through your body and straight to your pussy, his hands roam forward, cupping your breasts through your dress. 

"I locked the door sweetheart," he moved his thigh away and stepped back. "Now be a good girl for your commander and bend over." 

You didn't have to be asked twice, you spread your legs wide and rest your head on the sink, your hands there for a little more comfort. 

"That's it baby, hike that dress up for me?" He asked, watching your hands pull the dress up as you rock your hips back and forth. Your fingers pull at the fabric of your lacy underwear, pulling it between your ass, pulling them down slightly. "What a show." His large hands squeeze your ass, then they move your underwear down your legs. He kneels as he pulls them to the start of your high heels, face to face with your dripping pussy. 

"May I?" His breath hot against your most sensitive area. 

"Yes!" You were breathless already. His fingers spread you open, tongue swirling around your clit. His chuckle rumbled through you, one of his large hands clamping down onto your thigh to hold you still. His sinful mouth devoured your core, tongue running past your folds lapping up your juices. His lips suckled softly on your lower lips, teasing your clit. 

"It feels so good-" you cut your moan off, muffling it against your arm. Your eyes screwed shut as Soldier's long fingers plunged into your warmth, your walls welcoming them with a tight squeeze. "Oh my god," you sucked in a breath, whimpering softly. 

With your free arm you reached under yourself, pulling your dress down, uncovering your breasts for your own pleasure. You grope yourself, fingers rubbing against your nipples. The small extra pleasure from that and the way Soldier's fingers curled inside of you caused the dam that held your orgasm back to break and you came around his long pretty fingers. You bit your arm trying to mute the loud moan from escaping. 

"That's it kitten, all around my fingers," his fingers withdrew from inside you but instead lightly run through your folds, spreading your wetness thoroughly. "Now do your dirty thoughts include me deep inside of you baby?" 

You nodded enthusiastically, he stands you up, turning your head for an awkward yet passionate kiss as he pushed his cock into your tight, wet hole. Your knuckles are white as you hold onto the edge of the counter for life. Soldier's free hand that wasn't caressing your cheek held onto your hip, fingernails digging into your flesh as his slow but hard thrusts rocked your world. Your neck strained as his tongue delve into your mouth, exploring it like a cavern. Your moans were muffled against his mouth, your dress muffled the skin on skin slapping. 

"You like this angle?" He whispered against your neck, grunting. Oh that was a nice noise. 

"I," your whimper interrupted. "I have never had sex stood up," You moan again. "Soldier... I'm so close." His lips kissed along the crook of your neck, sucking ever so lightly, teeth nipping gently. The angle gave him an opportunity to thrust deeper inside of you since he was also taller than you, he towered over you, his back hunched to be able to shower your neck in bites and kisses. It felt incredible. 

"Fuck me-" your final moan left your mouth as you began rocking your hips in time with his impatient thrusts. Your orgasm rushed through you, your head bowing in exhaustion. Soldier's groan echoed through your mind, it was a beautiful, gruff sound; raw and mighty. You felt the divine feeling of his seed spurting inside of you. His head resting on your back, as you collapsed onto your hands against the counter. 

"Jesus." He panted, against your sweat slicked skin. 

"No it's just me." You replied, still slowly rocking your hips against Soldier's in a comforting manner with him still inside of you. You could feel the light tickle of both of your fluids trailing down your thighs. 

"I was close though, you feel heavenly kitten." He let out a sigh as he withdrew hesitantly from your warmth. You whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, but you could already feel the sting between your joints. A nice sting though. 

Soldier 76 turned to the rack of toilet roll, gathering lots to clean you off. A light blush painted your cheeks at the intimate gesture. He was so gentle, the dabbing of the tissue felt therapeutic on your inner thighs. 

"Thank you, sir. You didn't have to do that." You sheepishly turned around, pulling the sleeves of your dress back up and around your arms and chest. Soldier smiled slightly, pulling your underwear back up your legs and the dress back down around your thighs. 

"Let me let you in on a secret Y/N, my name is Jack." The smile on his face made your heart flutter, he trusted you. 

"Jack. It suits you." You return his kind smile, stepping a little closer. You were hesitant at first to bring him in for a kiss, but you decided to do it. His lips soft against your own. As you pull away, you notice his lips have taken on a red tint from your lipstick. 

"You may need to wipe your mouth Jack, you look like your wearing lipstick." 

"But do I suit it?" 

"I think a softer colour would suit you, more subtle." 

Jack lets out a laugh, a laugh that sets your heart alight, it's so nice making people laugh. His hands move to your hips, you take in his pretty face. The piercing blue eyes look lovingly into your own. 

"Who's going to leave the bathroom first?"

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading !
> 
> Sometimes writing smut makes me mega uncomfortable but it's what the people want in this world 
> 
> Thank u guys


End file.
